Comment savoir
by kyriette
Summary: Le trio est en septième année, l'armée de Dumbledore a repris c'est fonction avec huit membres seulement. Ginny suis le trio pour faire face aux éventalités que pourrais amener le deuxième année de menace de CeluiDontOnNeDoitPasPrononcerLeNom...
1. Prologue

Je suis Ginevra Weasley, en sixième à l'école de sorcier la plus renommé au monde Poudlard. J'ai des amis, des frères, aucune sœur et un amour impossible. Mon centre de vie se situe en septième année par contre. Mon frère Ronald est un septième année et il me couve comme si j'étais un œuf, je n'en peux plus mais je ne pourrais jamais lui dire puisque je l'adore. Son meilleur ami, Harry, a longtemps été celui que j'aimais plus que mes frères, que ma famille, mais depuis le début de l'année cela a changé, je me rends compte désormais que je considère Harry comme mon septième frère. Il y a aussi Hermione, ma meilleure amie chez les Gryffondors et celle qui avec Harry et Ron forment le trio infernal selon Rogue, a vrai dire c'est ma meilleure amie tout court. Jusqu'à présent je lui ai tout confié. Malheureusement depuis deux ans la terreur suprême du monde des sorciers est réapparu, depuis ce temps la salle sur commande a beaucoup servie puisque nous sommes huit personnes a nous exercer à des sorts de très haut niveau. Les huit personnes sont ceux dont la famille a déjà affronté les mangemorts et/ou Voldemort et certaines personnes qui devront peut-être l'affronter prochainement. Ces personnes sont : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et moi, bien entendu.


	2. l'armée de Dumbledore

Comme je le disais l'Armée de Dumbledore a repris le service. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les devoirs intensifs de certains profs et les matchs de Quidditch nous avons réussi, assez bien, à insérer nos propres cours de défenses contre les forces. Nous avons utilisées le même truc d'il y a deux ans, c'est-à-dire le gallion que ce mettait a chauffé lorsque l'on annonçait la prochaine réunion. Nous avons repris ce truc à la fin de l'année dernière puisque les élèves commençaient à se rendre compte de quelque chose et venait «prendre un cours» et que l'on ne voulait pas s'encombrer de personne.

Alors tu vient Ginny sa commence dans deux minutes.

J'arrive tout de suite Neville le temps de ranger mes choses.

D'accord mais dépêche toi tu est arrivé en retard la dernière fois.

Ah, oui!

Oui, alors grouille sinon c'est Ron qui va être fâché et sa va être un prétexte de rêve pour te sortir du groupe.

Tu as raison, _Failamalle_. On y va?

Tu vas toujours m'étonner!

Tant mieux!

Où as-tu appris ce sort?

Cet été à la maison des Black.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard nous sommes à la salle sur demande mais il manque deux personnes: Ron et Hermione. Au bout de 10 autres minutes ils ne sont toujours pas arriver et je vois bien que Harry commence à s'impatienter je lui propose donc de commencer immédiatement puisque nos retardataires sont doué et qu'il peuvent reprendre ce cours en pas grand temps. Il me donne raison et commence à nous parler du sort d'aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sort de l'oubli qu'a subi notre charmant professeur, Gilderoy Lockhart. Donc, vous allez l'essayer un après l'autre sur moi et pour cela j'ai demandé une pensine à Dumbledore pour ne pas perdre de souvenir, les bons comme les mauvais. Je prierais tout le monde de ne pas approcher de la pensine. Quand nous aurons fini, Ginny va aller chercher Dumbledore pour qu'il réintègre mes pensées dans ma charmante petite tête…

Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, dis-je en l'agaçant et en faisant un salut militaire.

Très drôle!

Merci :)

Si tu mets toutes tes pensées dans la pensine comment on fera pour savoir que le sort a marché, demande Luna.

C'est très simple, vous allez me laisser quinze minutes entre chaque fois pour me laisser soit reprendre mes esprits si le sort n'a pas été réussi, soit me rappeler des choses ou me lancer certains sorts innocents comme le jambe-en-coton ou encore le maléfice du saucisson.

Bon et bien, est-ce qu'on commence,demanda un Seamus plutôt enthousiasme

Tu me laisses deux minutes pour finir d'ôter mes pensées de ma tête, s'il te plaît.

Mais Harry, est-tu bien sur que c'est sécuritaire ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, demande Dean.

Oui j'ai même vérifié avec Dumbledore et pour ceux qui l'ignore ce qu'il faut dire c'est _Oubliettes_

Deux minutes plus tard, Neville s'essaie le premier, et réussit à faire une brèche dans le mur. Tandis que Luna qui est la deuxième a essayé éventre un coussin. Dean quant à lui fit oublier le jambe-en-coton à Harry, Seamus lui jeta un jambe-en-coton et tout de suite après réussi à lui faire oublier ainsi qu'à lui faire oublier le Silencio. Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione déboule en fou dans la salle sur demande et nous disent qu'ils avaient vu Pansy et Goyle s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le couloir qui mène à la salle des enchantements.

Vous aviez peut-être pas remarquer mais la plupart des gens ici, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf vous, travaille avec acharnement pour éviter de ce faire tuer la prochaine fois que nous ferons face aux mangemorts, leur répliqua Neville qui commençait à réussir le sort de mieux en mieux.

O.K., désolé on a cru que cela vous intéresserait, lui répondit la susceptible, non très susceptible Hermione.

Et bien vous vous êtes trompé et vous venez dans frustrer plus d'un, lui répliqua Dean.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, demanda Ron qui regardait Harry d'un air bizarre.

Il s'est sacrifié pour nous apprendre commencé lancer le sort de l'amnésie, lui dit Ginny négligemment.

Quoi vous vous en servez pour vous rendre aptes a lancer des sorts nous mais sa va pas la tête.

La notre va très bien c'est la sienne qui commence à avoir de la misère.

Mais Ginny franchement à quoi avez-vous pensez?

Et bien c'est Harry qui nous a convaincu de le faire ou plutôt il était impossible de le faire changer d'idée vous devriez le savoir qu'il n'y a que nous pour qu'il change d'idée mais vous n'êtes pas venu à la réunion donc il a réussi à nous convaincre.

Je sais on aurait donc être là mais on avait quelque chose de plus importante à faire mais là je crois que je vais aller chercher Dumbledore moi, dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Oui et moi je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne continuent pas à martyriser ce pauvre Harry, lui répondit Ron.

A peine Hermione a été sortit de la pièce, Dean et Seamus tombèrent par terre pour ce mettre à rire comme des fous et ce roulant. Neville et Luna les suivirent avec seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle et moi je fis tout mon possible pour garder mon sérieux…

Je peux savoir le gag s'il vous plaît les amis?

Hum, et bien, c'est que Neville a tenté de lancer le jambe-en-coton à Harry sauf qu'il l'a rater le sort est aller frappé le miroir et est revenu illico presto sur lui, me répondit Seamus.

C'est pas pour te dire que sa foire complètement ton affaire Seamus mais sa marcherait jamais, lui dit Ron.

Ah non et pourquoi pas?

Parce tous les objets matériel possible et inimaginable absorbe les sorts.

Ah oui, tu veux essayer pour voir.

Avec plaisir mon cher.

Et c'est a ce moment que se passa la chose la plus que j'ai jamais vu, Ron ce jetant à lui-même le sort de jambe-en-coton.

Hum, Ron t'a n'a pas oublier ce que maman nous a toujours répéter j'espère.

C'est pas pour te faire suer mais je crois bien que oui

Dans ce cas je vais te le répéter, les objets matériels possibles et inimaginables absorbent les sorts sauf les miroirs.

Ben je l'avais oublié ok?

Je crois que tous le monde a pu sans apercevoir sauf peut-être Harry qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont pas remarquer lorsque c'est écrit en italiques sa veut dire que c'est un sort... 


End file.
